madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Homulilly
Homulilly is the witch form of Homura Akemi. This witch was first introduced in ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' Portable. Bio First Form The Nutcracker Witch. Its nature is self-sufficiency. Its gallant form, which once split many nuts, is now useless. Without any other purpose, this witch's last wish is her own execution. However, a mere decapitation will not clear away the witch's sins. This foolish witch will forever remain in this realm, repeating the procession to her execution. Second Form The Nutcracker Witch. Her nature is self-sufficiency. Her teeth are showing, her skull is melted, and her eyeballs have fallen out. A promise is the only thing that pitifully planted in that head which can no longer crack any nuts, but within the husk of the awakened witch is the distinct form of a magical girl. Her servants shamefully refer to that thing as a good-for-nothing. Minions Clara Dolls The children of the false city. They play the role of mourners. These dress-up dolls fake crying in order to liven up the funeral procession. The dolls present are Pride, Pessimism, Liar, Cold-heartedness, Selfishness, Slander, Blockhead, Jealousy, Laziness, Vanity, Cowardice, Stupid-Looking, Inferiority, and Stubbornness, while the last one, Love, has yet to arrive. "The depths of this world, born of form and without void, are our stage," and their power is a match for Magical Girls. Lotte The Nutcracker Witch's servant. Its duty is to mete out punishment. These tin soldiers organize the procession for the witch sent to the guillotine. They execute fools and worrisome fools. Their bulky heads are serious and unyielding, and do not heed anything the witch says. There are gigantic Broken-types in addition to the human sized ones. They hate white rats. Luiselotte A minion of the Nutcracker Witch. Her duty is to eliminate rats. She hunts the wretched white rats on her mount, a decaying tooth. She also helps the other tin warriors get rid of those who would dare to interrupt their funeral procession. Liese The Nutcracker Witch's servant. Its role is to bear bad news. These stuffed birds announce the beginning of the witch's funeral procession. They receive food from the children of the false city, and follow their orders to a certain extent, but their basic intelligence is on par with an average bird. They fly in flocks, but their headgear impairs their vision, and they have a habit of ramming into moving objects. In addition to their usual size, there are also gigantic Broken-types. Lilia The Nutcracker Witch's servant. Its role is to chew. These nutcracker dolls chew and crush any unwanted foreign substances in place of the witch who can no longer crack any nuts. They can also fire a nut cannon from its mouth. As the rumours go, it is no exaggeration to say that their vaunted enamel has a hardness of 10. Symbolism & Analysis Spider Lily The spider lily (a.k.a., lycoris radiata, red magic lily, or equinox flower), represents death, reincarnation, lust, sex, and the passing to the shore of the next lifeLee, et al. “The Beauty of Autumn's Red Spider Lily, Japan's Flower of Death.” Tokyo Times, 1 Oct. 2012, tokyotimes.org/the-beauty-of-autumns-red-spider-lily-japans-flower-of-death/. “17 Japanese Flower Meanings.” Japan Talk, www.japan-talk.com/jt/new/17-Japanese-flower-meanings. . They also are said to mark the path of future lovers. The spider lily beneath an hourglass is Homulilly's witch's kiss in the Special PlayStation Portable game. However, the lily is purple to match her theme colors.https://wiki.puella-magi.net/Homulilly#Observations Phonograph and Record This record spins endlessly, alluding to the countless times Homura has reset time in pursuit of Madoka's safety. References Category:Rebellion Category:Character Category:Witch